User talk:CoolBurnMtW
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Opening credits page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jiskran (talk) ( ) 08:56, May 22, 2014 (UTC) It wasn't actually an Edit, it was just a Comment I made before actually Joining the Wikia by editing my Profile Page. CoolBurnMtW (Message Wall) 08:59, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Page tech I'd love to be able to help, but I'm afraid I don't know myself. My recommendation for the person most likely to assist would be Felinoel, who has been de facto leader here all the time I've been contributing. Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 09:09, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, I don't know why some pages here have comments and some don't, but I do know that the Notification symbol is typically only always visible on Wikis where the Message wall is in place of User Talk Pages. Otherwise, the symbol only appears when there is a message wall notification. Per Ankh ED 04:54, June 27, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks so much for the speedy response! I honestly have never paid attention to it before tonight when I noticed some of the pages here have Talk pages and some have Comments. Never both, and always one or the other. The Message Walls and Notifications thing makes perfect sense. Thanks again. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 04:58, June 27, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! Per Ankh ED 16:50, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Moai statue Please note the closeup, Aztec & maya statues ( I did see your included photo of the latin american statue)are very intricate, but the statues on easter island do not have a lot of detail work nemo : What are your sources saying the pic of those statues originates on Easter Island? CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 16:48, June 27, 2014 (UTC) : I sincerely doubt there will be any sources on the matter, it is simply an issue of compare & contrast. Besides can you think of any other cultures which have designed "primitive shapes" of the human body : PS: There are whole body moai, run a google image search, & I urge you to please look at the close up if you have not done so already in the additional images. --- nemo : True, but the style in the credits looks far more Aztec than Moai, and no "full body" Moai have that level of detail. I did check. Not Moai. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 17:47, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: Prof, just for the record, those unsigned messages were not from me. They're from nemo. I guess he doesn't know how to Sign the pages. I've also noticed his User page doesn't exist like normal contributors. His Talk Page didn't even get one of those automated system messages people get when they make their first edit. His Talk Page was non-existent until I left a message there. ::: Nemo, the items shown in the opening sequence in question are actual items. They just cut out the surrounding rest of the actual structure. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 17:54, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::: _______________________________________________________________________________ I was thinking turkish-- neolithic, the team did travel back to medieval Constantinople to correct the past; the statue had a necklace like this guy http://neilbeer.photoshelter.com/image/I0000Shhy9EWYwE --- nemo PS: based on Prof Draco input, the body may belong to a latin american deity ( king or god) but the face is moai in appearance. I would not be suprised if this is a composite statue, based on a variety of global cultures. The face looks like it has Artie's goggles. Maybe I need to take a close-up of the skirt to make a better determination. ::::: BTW, I rephrased the sentence . ::::: _______________________________________________________________________________ What exactly are you trying to say : I've also noticed his User page doesn't exist like normal contributors. His Talk Page didn't even get one of those automated system messages people get when they make their first edit. His Talk Page was non-existent until I left a message there. :Nemo, the items shown in the opening sequence in question are actual items. They just cut out the surrounding rest of the actual structure. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 17:54, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :This is actually my first time contributing on this site; Also I don't follow what your trying to say with this sentence, :"They just cut out the surrounding rest of the actual structure", are we still talking about the moai; The reason I do not usually put in my signature, is I have concerns about being indexed by the google search engine, I usually, like to make contributions without a lot of fanfare. ----nemo :::Usually, when a Registered User to Wikia makes his/her first Edit to a site, they get an automated message saying something like "Thanks to your Edit to _____ page" with stuff on who to contact for help, or whatever other customizations the site Admins have made. Yours did not have that on your Talk Page. The Message I left on your Talk Page was the first Message there, and it was after you had already made a few Edits to the Opening Credits page. I am not an Admin here, so don't feel like I'm jumping down your throat or anything. I've just never seen that before. Even the Profile part of your User page is blank. Again, normally after an Edit to a site, it gets filled in with an auto-template so the page isn't blank. That's why when you hold the mouse over your name it says (page does not exist). Also, normally, the rest of your Profile gets filled in with at least the fields that allow you to put in things like where you're from, etc. Unless that part is blank because you have never filled that part out on any other Wikia. I'm not sure about that specific part. But the automated system message should've left you a Talk Page message after you made your first Edit, at the very least. I guess it's possible it's because you haven't filled out any part of your universal profile. If you hold your mouse over the part where it shows how many Edits you have on your User Page, there will be an Edit link show up. Try putting in at least part of the information there. That may make everything kick in the way it's supposed to. Are you a member of any other Wikias? :::And, about the "actual" structure comment I made. WH13 usually shows real items/structures for that "easter egg" part of the sequence. I know they're all computer-generated, etc, but the majority of them are of actual things. The picture you have there for the Moai thing is something I have seen in documentaries and shows before. The way the wall is partially missing between the two statues, and the way the legs are, is something I remember seeing on something that is real. It's possible, like you said, they changed minor parts of it, but I know I have seen at least the overall image before on something that is real. I know they generate pictures of things, but they try to use actual photographs of things as much as they can. That's all I was saying. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 18:54, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :::See the Welcome section at the top of my page? That was automated when I made my first edit. Which was actually to my profile to "join" this wikia. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 19:06, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Not my profile page. Duh, CB, it says it right up there. I made a Comment on the Opening Credits page and that counted as an Edit that "Joined" me to the Wikia. Then it automatically brought the section of info where it says the edit count over that goes with you on every Wikia you "join". The Profile, Talk/Message Wall, Blog, Following, and Contributions pages are all unique to each Wikia. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 19:09, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Got a better picture I look at the episode again. Increased brightness & contrast, & lo & behold look at the last photo in additional images, it could very well be aztec or mayan. I will let you decide -Nemo PS the face of jade statue seems to be wearing a jaguar headdress : Assuming you're still following and get this.. how can you tell it's a jaguar headdress? It looks like it has ears on the sides of it. Any jaguar carvings that, unfortunately, both Aztecs and Mayans made had the ears on the top. They both revered jaguars as gods, and both wore jaguar heads on their heads for rituals. In the stone carvings, it looks like the Aztecs used more of a square image like in the pics you uploaded, but the ears are always on the top. Honestly, looking at it, I can't figure out how it's a jaguar. But, even if it is, it still isn't enough to differentiate between the two, Aztec and Mayan. : The best I can tell they are Mayan statues because of the triangle "crotch" areas. It's not definite, so I'll let you flip the coin to decide. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 22:45, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Lost in Translation I actually do not need any help with the photos, I already completed taking the captures I just need to put the finishing touches Nemo 21:10, July 30, 2014 (UTC) PS thanks for the editing help Edit the top bar to no avail The Opening Credits page probably should be under Episodes. All you would have to do is hit the Contribute button on any of the pages and the very bottom choice is to Edit Wiki Navigation. After that, just add this line "*** Opening Credits" without the quotes, just below the "**Episodes" line, if you want it to appear first in the list. Ohterwise, put it just after "**The Greatest Gift". Ok, I just checked the Preview and it looks like the code is showing up the way I need it to, rather than adding bullets. And, just in case you can't tell, those are asterisks and there needs to be 3 for the Opening Credits line and the Episodes line will have 2. If there is anything I can ever do, please don't hesitate to ask! do not see edit navigation page 21:31, July 30, 2014 (UTC) : You have to be an Admin. It's not a page. Just go to the Main Page and hit the Contribute button up in the upper right corner. If you have the appropriate rights, you should see Edit Wiki Navigation at the bottom. That's what you're looking for. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 21:34, July 30, 2014 (UTC) : I do not have said rights that's why I have been begging for someone to get right on it : nemo How do I link to a specific part of a page http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/42nd_Street_Film_Marquee Trivia *In the intro of the episode Endless, the Marquee can be seen in the spot of the Warehouse that has a different artifact every episode. I want to change the endless hyperlink to point to the last entry of the table in operning credits nemo : The only way I know how to link to specific parts of a page are Sections. I have no idea how to link to a specific part of a table. Unless you change the text to something like Heading 4 or 5. Then you would just point the link to Opening Credits#Heading 5. It's the pound that links to specific sections. But shouldn't the link point to the episode page, and not the table? Maybe you could put a link on the episode page that points to the Opening Credits table. I think that would make more sense, IMHO. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 21:53, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Navigation Bar The whole problem is this is the last season you are not going to get the same level of activity as when it was an on-going concern. Also what is the exact syntax for "heading 5" PS: a reference was made to the opening credits with the marquee, you would figure somebody would be interested. Nemo 10:21, July 31, 2014 (UTC) : Just out of curiosity, why do you respond back on my page if I leave a message on your page? it makes it more difficult to follow the conversation. Not to mention if people ever view this in the future, they won't know where to go to see the rest of any conversation. Just sayin'. This is Heading 5 : View it in Source Mode to see the code. And, note the Table of Contents at the top of this page. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 15:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Mea Culpa My apologies if there was any offense, but since this is last season, as I said there is not going to be the same level of activity as in the past. Furthermore is there a set protocol on how to communicate within this particular wiki, if so please disclose (usually when I get a message from you I place it in your talk page for conveinence). Also, the scarab was actually in the first season opening credits, please review the first season opening credits. And finally, this is what I would like to accomplish by the end of August: 1) Replace the photos found in the opening credits gallery with high-defintion photos, & provide the original source of said photos (http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Opening_credits) 2) Since I finished taking photos of season 3 & 4, I would like to round out the list. 3)Place the Opening Credits in the Top bar. If the people who are responsible for the code are no longer available to do so, I suggest that you have a conversation with DrDraco. Worst case scenario, I ask that I get tentative administrative rights to rectify the matter. nemo 23:17, July 31, 2014 (UTC) : No need to apologize at all. I'm just a normal person on here, just like you. I sure didn't mean to come off as something I'm not. I'm the one that should apologize. The only contributions I've ever done is help figure out those statues. I have no idea about any protocols. I'm just going by other wikias and how the Talk Pages work on them. This is the only wikia where i've seen people leave the messages back and forth on the other person's Talk Pages, rather than post the responses where the question is. That's all I was getting at. It just seems like it would be confusing for people in the future. You know, 5 years from now when you and I have forgotten we have them buried deep within our bookmarks. LoL : I think those goals are reasonable. I hope you get it all done. I think you should be one to speak to DrDraco about the Nav Menu. Like I said, I'm just someone who stopped by one day and threw in my two cents when it looked like it was needed. If DrDraco doesn't know how to Edit the Nav Menu, and no one can figure it out from what I told you before about it, then perhaps he/she could grant me temporary sysop rights and I could take care of it. Then, undo the sysop rights as I have no interest in being a permanent admin on here. I have enough trouble with my own wikia. But like I said, I'm more than willing to help out when needed. I just would love to see that table reorganized and cleaned up. Especially if it's going to be added to the Nav Menu, which means more people will visit the page. I'm not even sure if that Heading 5 idea will work for linking to the specific cell(s) of the table. I was just throwing that out there to see where it landed. You should run all of this by DrDraco to see how he/she feels about it. I really have no weight around here. Keep up the good work, though. I think you're doing a great job with the photos you've already added to the table for Season 5! CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 23:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Followup I am saying if it is amenable to you, I would like to ask for said rights (or you can have the rights whichever works) with your assistance, because you have prior a established relationship with drdraco, which is a lot longer than mine. So, with your help how do I go about doing this. nemo 01:05, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Please keep in mind there are exceptionable circumstances (usually, you have to contribute several months before you can ask, but since the show has ended, there is not going to the same level of traffic as before, it is very frustrating to get assistance on said matter) PS : I actually spoke to him already, & he said that he is not technically-oriented & I should speak to ankh or wilesjeffrey. I never heard back from them. _____________________________________ I appraised DrDraco of the situation, please check his talk page for more info. Nemo2012 (talk) ( ) 06:20, August 1, 2014 (UTC) : I hate to be the party pooper here, but my "established relationship" as you called it is just as long as yours. Like I said, the only time I've ever done anything here, or spoken with anyone, is when I helped out on those pics. I may have asked someone about the Edit Summaries, but I believe (if that was even this wikia - it may have been another) that was after the pics thing. If no one is responding to you, I don't know what difference it would make if I asked. Sorry. And, I believe his name is Prof Draco, not Dr. It may help if you get his name right. Just sayin'. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 07:57, August 1, 2014 (UTC)